Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 15
Ice) Ability Activate! Disperge Adolebit! *Magmius Leonial releases orange lightning from his back, that shoots in every direction possible.* (Lightning bolts head shoot in every direction possible, hitting whatever.) Torrent Cyclonium) *Hit by a lightning bolt* OW, EASY THERE, LEO! Leorse) *Hit by a lightning bolt, but doesn’t know who did it* WHY YOU! *Kicks Cyclonium from behind* (Cyclonium blasts into the fog, disappearing from sight.) (Leonidas is getting up, but Cyclonium crashes into Leonidas.) Leonidas) *Does not fall down.* That...actually...was...ridiculous! *Picks Cyclonium up and hurls him away.* EAT THIS! *Fires a blast that strikes Cyclonium as he falls.* Renardy) Ability Activate! Extreme Jet! *Zephyros has an extremely fast speed boost that makes the opponents unable to see it as it attacks their Bakugan in a second* (Zephyros disappears with extreme speed, crashing into Forever Elyte and Sprite Ethereas.) Justin) Ability Card Activate - Noir Lock Mode! Elyte) Oh yeah, I love this Ability! *Elyte holds the hilt of his sword with both hands, and a beam of red energy emerges from the blade, exposing Zephyros and blinding him.* Boarrox) I want in on some of that action too! *He swings his mace into the exposed but still moving Zephyros, and it crashes into the latter’s face, knocking him back.* Preptoroid) PREPPY SMASHIE! *Runs to Boarrox* (Valentin wanders into Preptoroid’s path.) (Preptoroid leaps over Valentin and lands on Boarrox.) Preptoroid) Wait, what- *Looks at Valentin.* Hey, you’re- (Boarrox slips his arm through, with his mace.) (Boarrox smashes his mace into Preptoroid’s face.) Preptoroid) STOP! I KNOW HIM! *Points at Valentin.* (From behind, a sly Weolin creeps towards Boarrox.) Ethereas) Hey! *Flashes some light in Weolin’s direction, alerting Boarrox of his presence.* Weolin) ...Schnitzels! Kevin) Boarrox, Ability Card Activate - Morphing Calamity! Boarrox) Aw yeah, time to turn up the action! *The upper part of his mace morphs into a blade, and he swings it at Weolin. Orange scratches begin to form on him as Boarrox continuously swings his blade at him.* Preptoroid) *Positioned like Boarrox is giving him a piggy back* HEY, MY FRIEND...LEAVE HIM BE OR I’LL SUE YOU! Anaklusmos) HEY, WHAT IS TH - THIS CRAP IS GETTING SERIOUS, RAAAAAAAAH! Aerin) Ability Activate! Aquatic Blaster! *Water collects above Anaklusmos and he fires bombs of water towards Boarrox* Reptillean) HEY! Jorgie) Ability Card Activate - Water-Absorbing Plume! Reptillean) EGH-HA! *Reptillean jumps into the way of the water, and absorbs it. His power increases and he lets loose a torrent of water at Preptoroid, knocking him away.* Rantis) *In the air* WHY YOU DARE, DON’T TRY AGAIN! *Lands on top of Reptillean* YOU’RE A FOOL, MAGGOT! DO A BETTER JOB, STUPID REPTILE! *Punches the side of Reptillean’s head* Jayden) Geez...*Looks at his palm* Anaklumos) THAT STUPID REPTO-FREAK WILL BE DEMOLISHED BY MY WRATH! *Charges towards Reptillean.* Albi) Ability Card Activate - Winds of Pain! Weedracker) The winds of change are not longer in your stead, fools! *Weedracker is engulfed by wind all the sudden, and a massive tornado covers him. It moves toward Anaklusmos and Rantis, swallowing them both whole.* (Rantis continues to hold onto Reptillean.) Reptillean) Nope! Sorry, but holding onto to me isn’t free! *Stabs Rantis’ arm, forcing the latter to let go.* Rantis) YOU STUPID REPTILES! *Moving further into the tornado* Anaklusmos) REPTO-FREAK, I WILL GET MY REVENGE! *Disappears in the tornado* Phosphorus) ...No way I’m going there... Adamska) Phosphorus, time to fight. Phosphorus) No thanks... Dan) Ability Activate! Cocky Crush! *Bedge smashes the opponent onto the ground, causing small aftershocks. Afterwards, he poses for a second, with his foot on the opponent and takes one stomp* (Bedge charges towards Blasteroid.) Adamska) Ability Activate! Pellet Barrage! *Phosphorus releases two small doses of phosphorus into the air. The phosphorus breaks apart and shoot at surrounding opponents, like pellets* (Small pellets of phosphorus attack Blasteroid, whom is protecting Steven, Angelica, and whoever.) Dan) HEY, WHAT THE HECK, ADAMSKA! Adamska) You got in the way, what else can we say. Jessica) *Walking with W, while being guarded by Intelian* Almost there... (W continues looking at the ground.) Mystrone) *Blocking incoming blast with his arms* They just keep coming and coming! Jean) *Looking up, only seeing dense fog* Aaron... ---- Outside of the dense fog, Valkyrie and Team R-Evolutions are about to enter all of the chaos at hand... Valkyrie) I see...bright flashes coming from this fog! Luke) What do you think is happening down there? Bobby) *Stares at the flashes* Oooh, pretty lights... Austin) Whatever it is, it looks like we’ve got ourselves a full-blown rodeo down there! WOO HOO! Luke) Hmm...Valkyrie, take us down into the fog! Marina) Luke, please don’t make us go down there! >.< Valkyrie) LET’S GO! *Dives down into the dense fog* Raphoon Razeun) Pretty fast, but I’m faster! *Speeds up* Aaron) *Jumps off Razeun, with bony wings sprouting* Ability Activate! Sharp Throw! *Raphoon Razeun takes a blade off his wing and throws it at the opponent* Raphoon Razeun) I’m a gentleman...I cannot hit them from behind...*Enters the dense fog* Wait...Wh...AHHHH! *Takes a blade off his left wing and throws it downwards* (The blade falls towards Valkyrie.) Aaron) …*Flies into the dense fog* (Valkyrie and Razeun enter the fog from different areas, as they both dodge random blasts fired into the air at the same time.) Valkyrie) *Maneuvers around blasts* It seems we’ve trespassed into some sort of warzone! Luke) *Yells* Valkyrie, just take us to the ground! (Valkyrie lands on the ground as Team R-Evolutions jumps off of his body, and the blade crashes into the ground a short distance away.) Bobby, Marina, & Austin) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *All throw their Bakugan* (Unithunder, Vaporoid, and Drillex all come out of their ball forms and take to the battlefield along with Valkyrie.) (Razeun throws another blade from above towards Valkyrie.) Luke) Look out, Valkyrie, there’s a blade falling down towards you! Valkyrie) Huh?! *Looks up to see the blade falling* AH H*LL NO! YOU GOIN’ TO JAIL NOW! *Shoots up into the air and grabs the blade, transforming it into his Hyperion Sword before flying back down to the ground* Raphoon Razeun) …*Grabs the turbine on his back, pressing a button that releases its razor-blades* TAKE THIS! *Throws his turbine at Valkyrie* (Sharp nails fly through the air and shred the turbine, destroying it.) (Vaporoid stands a distance from Valkyrie, his claws smoking.) (The shredded pieces of the turbine come together, reforming the turbine.) (Two blades shoot towards Drillex.) Drillex) *Turns around* WHAT IS THIS?! HUH?! WHAT. IS. THIS. *Punches straight through the turbine, destroying it* (Razeun charges downwards, encased in tornadic winds, and crashes into Unithunder.) Unithunder) *Shakes Razeun off of him* Hmph, how very impolite! Thunderous Stomp! *Stomps on the ground with his hooves with the power of thunder and sends Razeun flying into the air* (Razeun’s turbine sideswipes Unithunder’s left legs.) Vaporoid) Only I can slash and swipe! *Swings low with his claw and stabs through the turbine with his claw before lifting it into the air* Raphoon Razeun) My...MY TURBINE - YOU IGNORAMUSES...THAT COST ME A LOT OF PRACTICE! *Charges towards Vaporoid* Arric) *Calls from above* Ultimate Ability Activate! Three Term Intimidation! *Valkyrie, Vaporoid, Drillex, Unithunder, and Razeun glow gold, purple, and blue* BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! (Valkyrie, Vaporoid, Drillex, Unithunder, and Razeun explode three times.) Michael) Ability Activate! Meta Hammer! *Meta Dragonoid smashes the opponent to the ground* (Meta Dragonoid comes out of nowhere, smashing Tigator’s head into the ground.) Matthew) Ability Activate! Alpha Terrorizer! *Alphax Drerex slashes his opponent, with his purple-glowing claws* (Drerex slashes at Tigator with his claws, as several other Bakugan surround Tigator.) Jorge) Ability Activate! Smash Revolution! *Wilda unleashes a combo of punches on the opponent* (Wilda punches Tigator several times, not giving Tigator an opening for counter-attack.) Tayl) Ability Activate! Lustraxe! *Sentrix creates a staff-like axe and slams it onto the opponent* (Sentrix slams his staff-like axe down on Tigator’s three heads.) Nate) Ability Activate! Wind Jumper! *Ingram jumps high into the air off of the opponent or ally Bakugan's back* (Ingram jumps off of Tigator’s back, the impact of the wind crushing Tigator into the ground.) Osbyss Tigator) I HAVE *Red sparks come out of the ground* HAD ENOUGH! *The ground rips apart at red electricity shoots out - Tigator turns into Demonic Tigator* NOW FEED ME! (Meta Dragonoid, Flare Wilda, and Sentrix fall onto the ground.) Arric) Ability Activate! Set Soul-Fire! *Demonic Tigator's opponent glows purple, then turns to red flames* (Demonic Tigator’s eyes glow purple - Alphax Drerex glows purple, then turns into red flames.) Mike) NOOOOO! Ability Activate! Red X! *Lionex slashes the opponent in an “X” like slash; red marks are left on the opponent* (Lionex lunges forwards, with his claws red.) (Demonic Tigator slashes Lionex, with his multiple bladed tail.) (Lionex clashes onto the ground.) Nate) Ability Activate! Wind Breaker! *Ingram fires a beam of wind at the opponent* (Flash Ingram fires a beam of wind at Tigator, after a stroke by his wings.) Demonic Tigator) *Looks at the wind beam* HUNGRY! *Opens his mouth* (The beam makes impact on Tigator; Tigator swallowing most of the windy beam.) (Mutant Elfin, Mystic Aranaut, Cyclone Percival, Cheetoid, Ociea, and Volcanoid stand together.) Taylor, Fabia, Matt, Nathan, Megan, and Jor) Unity Abili- (Demonic Tigator releases an enormous beam at Mutant Elfin, Mystic Aranaut, Cyclone, Percival, Cheetoid, Ociea, and Volcanoid.) Taylor) Ability Activate! Aqua Shield! *Elfin creates a shield out of water* Fabia) Ability Activate! Mirage Shield! *Aranaut creates a shield of light energy* Matt) Ability Activate! Dark Shield! *Percival creates a shield of dark energy* (The three shields form, layered next to each other.) (Tigator’s beam smashes through the shields.) Arric) Bling, save them! *Throws Bling towards Taylor and her allies, while throwing Hiriger towards Tigator* (Bling comes out of his ball form, grabbing Taylor and her allies, and moving them.) (Hiriger comes out of his ball form, wrapping his hair around Tigator.) (Tigator’s body heats up, melting Hiriger’s hair.) Hiriger) My...My...My hair...I’m...I’m...I’M NAKED! (Valkyrie suddenly appears behind Tigator, charging two fire blasts in his hands.) Valkyrie) Here, kitty, kitty, kitty... *Combines both fire blasts* TASTE MY SPICY JALAPENO SAUCE! *Fires the combined fire blast at Tigator* Demonic Tigator) FEED ME! *Opens mouth* (The fire blast enters Tigator’s mouth, with Tigator eating it.) Demonic Tigator) *Flames out of mouth* TAS-*Out of nowhere, a fire blast hits Tigator* ...ERR! WHO TRIED THAT?! WHO DID IT! (No answer is made.) Demonic Tigator) ERR! *Takes off with quick speed* Arric) TIGATOR! (Bling drops Taylor and her friends off, then picks Arric and Hiriger off the ground, following Tigator.) (All of the chaos inside of the dense fog continues, with Bakugan punching and kicking each other, and blasts shooting through the air like fireworks.) ???) That...WILL BE ENOUGH! (An enormous amount of pressure befalls the entire area within the fog, clearing all of the fog away and smashing every Brawler and Bakugan into the ground.) (All of the Brawlers and Bakugan struggle to look up as they see a man wearing black and a large Darkus Bakugan standing on a cliff near the area.) Luke) *Struggles* L-Lloyd! Aaron) *Not struggling at all* …*Slowly gets up on Cyrowolf’s power* Cyberion) Sit down, kid! *Glows purple and slams Aaron into the ground with sheer gravity* Jean) AARON! Aaron) This isn’t tough...*Slowly gets on one knee, but is unable to go any further* Lloyd) Please, do not try to resist my Cyber’s gravitational field. All you will accomplish is eventually crushing every bone in your body and reducing it to a pile of slime. Aaron) *Raises his transformed hand* Whatever you say. *Releases black winds towards Lloyd and Cyberion* Cyberion) *Angered* I said, STAND DOWN! *Smashes Aaron into the ground with Gravity Smash, knocking him out* Adamska) *Standing up* Wow, what strength from being such a distance away... Lloyd) This generation has brought such foolish children...Cyberion, eliminate all of the Bakugan and remove the Brawlers’ free will... (Cyberion uses Matter Dispersion to disintegrate all of the Bakugan on the ground, and then uses gravity to force all of the Brawlers into a bowing position.) (A green Bakugan jumps onto Cyberion, green flames blasting away after impact.) (The green Bakugan jumps away afterwards.) ---- On top of Bakugan Tower... Rausen) Auh, some future allies and enemies here...Such strength was displayed...Perfect for my alliance...*Sadistically laughs, while dispersing* Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 16 ''Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 15 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Wolf's Story Category:Humagons 1 Category:Gane Over Category:R-Evolutions Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Bakugan: Fight for All Category:Night's Evil Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Torrent Cyclonium Category:Leorse Category:Zie Category:Zephyros Category:Preptoroid Category:Valentin 98 Category:Weolin Category:Anaklusmos Category:Aerin Category:Rantis Category:Jayden Shobult Category:Phosphorus Category:Adamska Category:Dan Dacne Category:Bedge Category:Jessica Lusten Category:W Category:Intelian Category:Mystrone Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Arric Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Demonic Tigator Category:Visolem Bling Category:Hiriger Category:Rausen